


Seeing red.

by 1050beans



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Drug Addiction, Emetophilia, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1050beans/pseuds/1050beans
Summary: His father's refusal to loan him money means that Leo has to find alternative ways to feed his addiction.





	Seeing red.

When Leo was young, he loved fingerpainting. Sometimes he would even pretend that his famous painter father was there with him, and that they would paint together.

He would end each painting session covered in paint from head to toe as he showed off his progress. No matter how haphazard and abstract her son’s art looked, his mum would always be beaming with pride at anything Leo produced, knowing how hard the boy had been working on it, his mouth scrunched up in concentration.

“It looks great, Leo,” His mother would say, “You're a natural at this.”

“Can I be a painter like Dad when I grow up?” Leo would often ask, to which his mum would always reply, with a hint of melancholy in her voice, “Of course you can, Leo. You can do anything you set your mind to.”  


♌ ♌ ♌ ♌

  
It didn't quite turn out like that, though. Instead of being able to paint alongside his father like he'd always wanted to, Leo was down on his knees in a dirty alley as he was violently facefucked at gunpoint by a man he barely knew, hoping that he would be able to leave with the means to fuel his Red Ice addiction. The combination of his bittersweet memories and the fact that an unfortunately well-hung man was continuously ramming past his gag reflex meant that there was a constant stream of tears flowing from Leo’s eyes and down his cheeks, but the man fucking his face either didn’t notice or just didn’t care.

He’d been trying to focus on not vomiting all over the man’s dick, but his throat was already getting sore, and trying to control his reflexes was getting more and more difficult - it was only the fear of what would happen to him if he did vomit.

During one particularly violent thrust, the man held his cock all the way down Leo’s poor throat, effectively choking him.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

Leo pulled off the man’s cock and promptly vomited all over the already-filthy alley ground, taking care to avoid the man’s shoes. Honestly, the fact that he hadn’t been shot yet was miraculous.

He’d barely managed to catch his breath when the man pulled him back over to his cock, resuming his earlier brutally paced thrusts. His throat felt raw and broken - he probably wouldn’t even be able to scream for help even if he wanted to.  


♌ ♌ ♌ ♌  


After what felt like hours of nonstop throatfucking, the man pulled out of Leo’s mouth and came, coating the boy’s tear-stained face with his thick cum, getting some in his mouth in the process. It tasted vile, but the man ordered him to swallow and he couldn’t exactly argue with a loaded gun still pointed at his head. It hurt all the way going down his throat, but he did manage.

Leo looked hopefully up at the man, knowing what a mess he probably looked with his puffy, teary eyes, running nose and the cumshot on his face. He put his gun away and tossed a small baggie filled with those heavenly red crystals into Leo’s lap and left without a word.  
 

Leo had never felt so fucking _violated_ in his entire life. And along with everything else, the gravel on the ground had cut up his knees, but instead of getting up so he could go home and get high to forget this ever happened, the son his mother had once taken so much pride in just sat there and cried, alone, until his tears ran dry and his voice went hoarse and eventually gave out altogether.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that the in-game molecular formula for Red Ice is C17H21NO4, which is actually the molecular formula for cocaine, despite the two drugs sharing basically no chemical properties, save for the fact that they're both stimulants? It's probably got more in common with methamphetamine, y'know, 'cause of the whole crystal meth thing.
> 
> Although this does make me wonder what the actual ACTUAL chemical formula for Red Ice would be. (Acetone, lithium, thirium, toluene, and hydrochloric acid).
> 
> Edit: Fucked up the canon lol, fixed now


End file.
